Emmy Bear?
by Mrs. Josh Hutcherson
Summary: Izzy has set off traveling the world. Princess of the Volturi, and has a lot of powers. What happens when Izzy reunites with her Big Brother Emmett? My first Fan-fic, sorry if its bad.
1. Emmy Bear?

**Izzy's POV**

It's been 250 years since I have last seen my big brother Emmett or Emmy Bear as I like to call him. Hi, my name is Isabella Marie Swan or as I like to be called Izzy McCarty. I am a blonde and I am about 5' 6". I have over 150 powers or more. I have been traveling all over the world in hopes of finding my brother.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_I had just turned 10 as Emmett had turned 15 this year. Our father had died in a bear accident, and our mother tried blaming me for it because my father and I were really close. Emmett would always protect me and stick up for me. Whenever I was scared, he would come make all the bad dreams go away and help me about forgetting what it was about._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

I spent most of the years with the rulers of the vampire world as Princess of the Volturi. I have been traveling around and decided to live in Forks, Washington, for a little while. I got all unpacked, which took a total of an hour. My house is like a mansion! I decided to go for a hunt then head for school, since I registered over the phone a week ago.

On my hunt I smelled other vampires in the area and decided to hurry and head back. When I got back it was around 6:30 in the afternoon, so I decided to go and buy a car. I decided to go with silver 2012 Audi R8, very me. **(AN: Very fast car!)** When I got home I went and got changed into a black mini skirt and a pink tank top with 3-inch black stiletto heels. I took off toward Forks high school, and smelled the other vampires there and they were vegetarians like me. I walked toward the office with everyone staring at me like I was a super model.

I walked into the office and saw a lady with a name tag that said her name was Ashley and she was a blonde and was about 5' 3". I quickly skimmed her mind and heard that she thought I was "_a stupid blonde and probably didn't know anything."_

"I am here to pick up my things for school today."

"_One minute please… What is your name?"_

"Izzy McCarty."

"_Here it is. Please have all of your teachers sign this and return it to me at the end of the day."_

"Alright, thank you."

"_You're welcome."_

I found my first class and had the teacher sign my slip. "Class, we have a new student, Izzy McCarty." "You can go sit by Mr. Cullen, Jasper raise your hand." I went and sat by him and immediately stopped paying attention since I have been learning the same thing for the last 200 years.

"_Hi, I'm Jasper Hale."_

"Hi, I'm Isabella, but I liked to be called Izzy."

"_Well, hello Izzy, would you like to sit with me and the rest of my family at lunch today?"_

"Sure, how many of you are there?"

"_7 total, including our adoptive parents"_

"Wow"

***LUNCH***

I walked into the cafeteria to be greeted by Jasper. Hey I said to him and we both went and sat at a table till the other 5 walked in. Jasper then introduced me to everyone.

"_This is Rosalie, Edward, Alice, and Emmett."_

Wait de he just say Emmett? Is he really alive? Is he really my Emmy Bear?

"Hi, I'm Isabella, but I liked to be called Izzy."

Emmett then turned toward me and looked at me like I had three heads

Oh. My. God. It's my Emmy Bear!

"I have to go. I'm sorry I remembered I have to do something. Thank you for everything Jasper I'll see you around."

"_Izzy, can I talk to you before you leave?"_

"Sure"

I then ran out into the forest at least a mile away from school and started sobbing tears that would never fall, and started uprooting trees, to help get rid of all the pain I was feeling. After about 5 minutes, I realized there was someone behind me and I quickly jumped into a defensive crouch and started growling, but then realized it was Jasper.

"What do you want?"

"_I wanted to make sure you were okay."_

"Yea, I'm fine."

"_Do you want to come to my family's house? We are meeting there to talk about everything"_

"Sure, you can ride with me"

"_Okay."_

We drove to the Cullen's house and I was greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. "You can call us Carlisle and Esme dear," Mrs. Cullen told me.

We walked in to see everyone was there besides Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle then had us sit down and introduced everyone. I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my mate and wife Esme. That is Edward and his Mate and Wife, Alice. My other two children are Emmett and his wife and mate Rosalie. And of course you have already met Jasper.

"Hi, I'm Isabella; I liked to be called Izzy though."

"_Hello Izzy, will you please share your story with us?"_

"Sure"

Emmett and the blonde walked in just as I was beginning to start my story they sat down in the love seat and I began my story.

"_My father died when I was 8. He was my best friend, so was my big brother. I had just turned 9 years old and me and my 15 year old brother were playing in the yard, and our mother was cooking dinner. After dinner my mother had me help her clean the kitchen. While cleaning she turned to me and said the worst thing I could have ever imagined._

"_It's your fault that your father died."_

_I started crying so loud and so hard that my brother came in and picked me up and whispered that everything was going to be okay, and yelled at my mother and said that it wasn't my fault that he died it was just something that happened._

_Two years late, my brother told me that he was going to go and find the bear that had been hurting people around town. I started having nightmares about my brother being killed, ever since he told me that he was going to go. I would wake up in the middle of the night crying and he would come in and hold me telling me that everything was alright, and I would beg him every day not to go. One day he finally left after saying goodbye to me for 3 hours while trying to get me to stop crying. _

_The next day 3 of his friends who went with him on the hunt came back with his jacket and gun with blood on them. I broke down crying and never stopped. A month later after the burial and funeral I was helping my mother in the kitchen when she turned to me and what she said broke my heart. "You took both of them away from me! My husband died and now my son has died and it's your entire fault!" She beat me all the time. I was so upset because my brother wasn't there to help me anymore. I finally couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away in the middle of the night. I ran into the woods, which I was never to into or near because there were things in there that could really hurt me but I couldn't care less. I was by myself and didn't want to live anymore because my brother wasn't there with me. Out of nowhere a vampire came up and bit me. I burned for 3 days and finally woke up and the vampire told me that their name was Jane. She helped me I hated the scent of Human blood so I decided on Animal blood. After a few months she left me and told me that if I ever needed her I knew where to find her. _

_I spent 10 years traveling around the world. I went to Jane, who was with the Volturi, and Aro thought I was amazing because I was a shield originally, but then figured out that I was a sponge. He crowned me Princess of the Volturi and left me complete control. I still am in control, but I left it in the hands of those three for the time being because I wanted to find my brother and finish exploring. He agreed. So I have been traveling my whole vampire life, I keep remembering different things about him every time I try to remember him."_

_I am taking a break and going back to school for the time being._

Everyone looked shocked and upset. I saw Rosalie, Esme, and Alice sobbing tearlessly. Emmett just sat there and starred at me. Jasper finally broke the silence.

"_What was you brothers name?"_

I froze at that.

"Emmett"

Everyone looked at me like I had gone mad.

"_Bells?"_

I looked at Emmett and realized I had just found my brother but it was impossible, he was dead, or at least I thought he was.

"Emmy Bear?"

"_It's me Bells."_

"No, that's impossible. Your friends brought back your bloody coat and said that you were dead."

"_Bells, I'm okay I was changed and I wasn't a loud to come see you because I could have hurt you." _

I couldn't hold my anger in anymore. "Why did you leave? After you "died" Mom blamed everything on me! She said it was my fault that you and dad died! You don't know how many times I wished I would die to be with you. I wished you would come save me from her but you never came.

"_Bells, I'm so sorry. If I would've known she would have done those kinds of things I would have gotten you out of there. Do you forgive me?" _He looked at me with those puppy dog eyes he knows I can't resist.

"You know I can't stay made at you when you give me that look. I forgive you."

He smiled his big smile that I have missed and ran and picked me up in a bear hug and swung me around. I couldn't help but smile.

"_I have missed you so much!"_

"I missed you too Emmy Bear!"


	2. Do You Like Jasper?

_**Jasper's POV:**_

I can't believe I am actually saying this but Izzy is really hot. If Emmett ever finds out that I think that about his sister he will kill me. I really like Izzy though and I don't know what to do.

_**Izzy's POV:**_

I am so glad that I actually found Emmett. I can't believe he has been alive this whole time. I also can feel Jasper's emotions toward me but I doubt he knows it. In an odd way I kind of feel that way to. I really like him but I don't want to look into his mind to find out because I don't want to be let down, if I find out that he doesn't.

_**Emmett's POV:**_

I am so happy to have my baby sister back. I can't believe she's here and that she's alive. I feel so bad now that I wasn't there for her when she needed it. I can't even think about what our mother probably did to her since I wasn't there. I was supposed to protect her from things and I didn't.

_**Izzy's POV:**_

"Emmy stop thinking that and feeling those things." I can't believe my big brother thinks that he didn't protect me. He protected me from everything. "Em, after you left I was sad, yes, I was but I defended myself against mom. I yelled at her and stood up to her like you would have done, because I knew that if you were there then you would have done something like that. I was standing in front of him at this moment and I had to make him stare me in the eyes and promise me that he wouldn't feel or think something like that ever again.

_**Emmett's POV:**_

I saw Jasper staring at Izzy. I saw the look in his eye. It's the same look Rosalie gives me that tells me that she loves me. Wow. Jasper loves my sister. Don't get me wrong I'm not mad. I'm actually happy that it's Jasper then some creep I don't even know. Hearing that my sister, my baby sister is Princess of the Volturi amazes me.

_**Jasper's POV:**_

I was sitting here in the living room next to Izzy and I was trying to figure out my feelings for her because I was all so confusing, but the pull toward her was so strong I finally realized that the pull I felt in everyone else's emotions was toward each of their mates. I just realized that I Jasper Cullen am in love with Izzy McCarty.

_**Izzy's POV:**_

I was sitting here talking to Carlisle about his past with the Volturi seeing if they were any different then they are now and he replied no. They act the same they did all those years ago but now they are actually kind and nice. When I was sitting here I was thinking about Jasper and my feelings toward him and I realized I'm in love with him. It was really early in the morning so I decided to head home and get ready for school.

"It has been really nice talking with all of you, but I should probably head home to get ready for school. Esme I'm sorry but maybe after school today I can come and get you and we can start working on the house, if it's okay with you."

"_That would be perfect dear."_

"Alright, I'll see you later. Bye everybody."

"_Bells, if it's okay with you can I get changed and come with you?"_ Emmett asked.

"Sure."

Emmett went to get changed while Rosalie and I talked about my wardrob and I invited her over with Esme after school to come and help and she accepted and we said goodbye just as Emmett was coming downstairs changed and ready for the day.

"You ready Em?"

"_Yeah."_

"Okay."

On the way to my house which was a few minutes away from the Cullen's, Emmett looked at me and asked if he could ask me something.

"Technically you just did. I'm joking Em. What do you want to ask me?"

"_Do you have feelings for Jasper?"_

I can't believe my big brother just asked me if I had feelings for Jasper. I honestly didn't want to answer him truthfully because he was always protective of me and he would always scare the boys I liked away.

"_Tell me the truth, Bells. Please, I promise that I won't overreact."_

"If you really want to know then yes I do have feelings for Jasper."

When we got to my house we went inside and Emmett practically drooled over it because of all the gadgets it had in the kitchen it was a fully electronic kitchen. I just laughed and went to get changed for the day. I decided on a yellow zebra shirt and a white mid-thigh skirt with black spots on it and a black belt in the middle and yellow stiletto heels. **.** I quickly did my makeup and walked downstairs to see Emmett sitting on the couch watching TV. I looked at the time and realized that it was time for school.

"Em, it's time to go."

"_Okay."_

Emmett and I walked out of the house and I locked it really fast and hopped into my car and left for school. On the way to school Emmett turned on the radio and we sang along to some of the songs we knew and tried on other songs.

When we got to school I pulled up next to Rosalie's car and before I got out of the car Jasper was already there with my door open helping me out. I took his hand and smiled and thanked him for helping me. It was just a pretty much boring day of school, while I was in some of my classes I would mess around with either Emmett or Jasper whenever they were in one of my classes.

After school Rose took her car home while I followed her and we got Esme and we headed to my house to work on it. While working on the house Rose kept looking at me and it finally started getting annoyed so I finally asked her why she was staring at me.

"Rose, why do you keep staring at me?"

"_Okay, it's been bugging me all day. Do you like Jazz?"_

Esme and her were smiling and started laughing when I looked down.

"Okay, yes I do like Jazz. He is just so nice and cute. Can you blame me?"

"_I think it's good that you like someone."_ Esme answered.

"Thanks. It's kind of funny because when I came home with Emmett this morning to get ready he asked me the same question. I told him the same answer and I was waiting for him to blow up but he didn't. It surprised me because whenever I told him I liked someone he would go and scare him away."

"_Izzy, I think Emmett didn't blow up when you said that because he knows Jazz and he knows Jazz wouldn't hurt you in anyway."_ Rosalie commented.

"I just wished he felt the same way you know."

"_You never know. I think you should tell him."_ Rosalie insisted.

"You think?"

"_Yeah. I think he really likes you."_

"Thanks Rose. I'll call him."

"_Awesome!"_ They both said at the exact same time.


	3. Thank You

**Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or the Song in this Story.**

_**Izzy's POV:**_

I was debating on whether or not to call Jasper. I know that the girls said that he really likes me but what if he says he doesn't I don't think I can live with that kind of feeling.

_**Jasper's POV:**_

I was sitting here with the guys and Emmett asked me if I liked his little sister and I answered truthfully and told him yes, I do and he wasn't mad. He told me that she liked me too and that I should call her. I realized that he was right I should call her and tell her that I like her.

_**Izzy's POV:**_

I was just about to finally call Jasper when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Izzy, its Jasper."_

"Hey Jasper."

"_Hi. I called because I have something really important to tell you."_

"Awesome. I have something really important to tell you too."

"_Alright. You can go first."_

"Okay. Jasper I really like you. I feel like I can't stand to be away from you for too long because if I am I feel like I'm broken."

"_Really, Izzy?"_

"Yea. I understand if you don't feel the same way though."

"_Izzy, I really like you to. Everything you just said is the way I feel too."_

"Really?"

"_Yes, Izzy."_

"Are you at home with the guys?"

"_Yea, why?"_

"Can I talk to Emmett?"

"_Sure."_

"Thanks."

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Em."

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"Thank you."

"_You're welcome."_

We both hung up and the girls and I finished working on the house and I couldn't believe that we got it done even though we are vampires. I drove the girl's home and walked in and saw Emmett sitting on the couch playing video games and I ran over in front of him and smiled at him. He immediately knew what I was doing so he stood up and I hugged him and he hugged me and gave me and extra squeeze. I thanked him again and Jasper came downstairs and I walked over to him and hugged him too.

I turned around and stood there in Jasper's arms and couldn't feel happier. I checked his emotions and I could feel happiness radiating off of him. I looked at Emmett and he had his arms around Rosalie and they were both smiling at us. I saw the piano and asked if I could play it and Edward said sure. I walked over and sat down and started to play one of the songs I wrote. As I played the song I sang the words that went with it.

**(Waiting Outside the Lines by Greyson Chance)**

**You never enjoy your life  
Livin' inside the box  
You're so afraid of taking chances  
How are you going to reach the top?  
Rules and regulations  
Force you to play it safe  
Get rid of all the hesitation  
It's time for you to seize the day  
Instead of just sitting around  
And looking down on tomorrow  
You gotta get your feet off the ground  
The time is now  
I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting  
I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines  
Try to have no regrets  
Even if it's just tonight  
How you gonna walk ahead  
If you keep living blind  
Stuck in the same position  
You deserve so much more  
There's a whole world around us  
Just waiting to be explored  
Instead of just sitting around  
And looking down on tomorrow  
You gotta get your feet off the ground  
The time is now, just let it go  
I don't want to have to force you to smile  
I'm here to help you notice the rainbow  
'Cause I know what's in you is out there  
I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting  
I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines  
I'm trying to be patient  
Each step is the hardest  
I know you can make it  
Go ahead and take it  
I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting  
I'm waiting  
I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting  
I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines  
You never enjoy your life  
Livin' inside the box  
You're so afraid of taking chances  
How are you going to reach the top?**

I finally realized that Jasper was sitting next to me and Emmett was staring at me like he had just seen a ghost.

"What?"

"_That was amazing!"_

"Thanks."

Everyone went back to other things and Jasper told me that he wanted to take me somewhere and I followed him and he ended up taking me to the beautiful waterfall. I had a little pool of water at the bottom surrounded by rocks. I couldn't believe what I was seeing I was in so much shock. I turned and looked at Jasper to see that he was looking at me smiling,

"It's beautiful."

"_Yes, you are."_

"Thank you Jasper."

"_For what?"_

"Everything."

"_You're welcome Darlin."_

He started leaning in and so did I when my phone rang I quickly apologized and looked at that caller ID to see that It was Peter. I answered and looked at Jasper.

"What do you want?"

"_Just calling to see how you were."_

"I'm fine Peter. Is that the only reason you called?"

"_Nope."_

"Peter, is something going to happen?"

"_Yes."_

"Good or Bad?"

"_Depends."_

"Peter you are starting to scare me, and that's really hard to do. What is going on?"

"_Char and I are on our way now we will see you in a few minutes."_

He hung up on me after that and I quickly looked at Jasper to see he was worried about what was going on and I told him that Peter and Charlotte were coming but Peter wouldn't tell me why. He said that we should go and meet them at the house. He started walking toward the house but I grabbed his arm and brought him closer to me and he looked at me worried and I just smiled and stood up on the tops of my toes and kissed him. It didn't take long for him to start kissing me back and we both smiled into the kiss and when we finally pulled away Jasper started to say something.

"_Izzy I…_

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Author's Note: I know I'm being mean again but I couldn't help but have a little fun. Thanks for the reviews some of them were really funny. Please review and tell me what you think Jasper is going to tell Izzy. Thanks! I'll try to update tomorrow.**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	4. Are you gonna kiss me or not?

_Flashback: _It didn't take long for him to start kissing me back and we both smiled into the kiss and when we finally pulled away Jasper started to say something.

"_Izzy I…_

_**Izzy POV:**_

"_Izzy I… love you."_

I couldn't believe my ears. Jasper just told me that he loves me!

"I love you too Jasper."

He smiled at me then picked me up and swirled me around. I then remembered what we were doing. We were supposed to meet Peter and Charlotte at the house. I pulled Jasper back to the house and was met by Alice looking really scared. I couldn't help but freak out when I saw her face. I could hear running a few minutes away I quickly left Jasper's side and ran out the front door and stood out in front of the house and waited for Charlotte and Peter to come out of the trees. When they finally appeared I ran and hugged them and then looked at Peter.

"Peter what's going on?"

"_Something bad is going to happen really soon."_

"How bad is it?'

"_Bad."_

"Oh no."

All the sudden Alice was pulled into a vision and came out scare as can be. I quickly ran over to her and asked what the vision was about.

"Alice, what's going to happen?"

"_The Volturi are coming."_

"When?"

"_Tomorrow."_

I then turned paler the n I thought could be and started freaking out. My family is coming. Something has to be wrong or they wouldn't be coming.

"Alice who's coming?"

"_Everyone, even the wives."_

"Oh no, it must be really bad if the wives are coming."

I told everyone that I needed some time alone and they all agreed and walked inside the house but I could tell that Jasper wanted to stay with me really bad. I ran over to a tree next to the Cullen house and ran up it and jumped onto the roof. I sat there for a good hour before Emmett came out and asked if I was okay. I told him I was and he left me alone and then Jasper came out onto the roof a few minutes later and when I looked over at him after he sat down I saw he had a guitar.

"What are you doing with that guitar?"

"_I want to sing a duet with you."_

"Alright."

He started playing "Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not" by Thompson Square and I smiled because I listen to this song all the time, so I know it by heart.

**(Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not by Thompson Square)**

**[Jasper:]**

**We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof  
Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon  
With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
All I could think about was my next move  
Oh, but you were so shy, so was I  
Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe  
When you smiled and said to me**

**[Izzy:]**

**"Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

**[Both:]**  
**"Are you gonna kiss me or not?  
Are we gonna do this or what?  
I think you know I like you a lot  
But you're 'bout to miss your shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?"**

**[Jasper:]  
It was the best dang kiss that I ever had  
Except for that long one after that  
And I knew if I wanted this thing to last  
Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand  
So I took a chance  
Bought a wedding band and I got down on one knee  
And you smiled and said to me**

**[Izzy:]  
"Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

**[Both:]  
Are we gonna do this or what?  
I think you know I love you a lot  
I think we've got a real good shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?"  
So, we planned it all out for the middle of June  
From the wedding cake to the honeymoon  
And your momma cried  
When you walked down the aisle  
When the preacher man said, "Say I do"  
I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil  
And saw your pretty smile and I said  
"Are you gonna kiss me or not?  
Are we gonna do this or what?  
Look at all the love that we got  
It ain't never gonna stop  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?"**

**[Izzy:]  
Yeah baby, I love you a lot  
I really think we've got a shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

He laughed and leaned in and kissed me. When he pulled away we both smiled and heard clapping. I heard it from inside the house and I heard people "awing." I got this strong feeling of approval and love from Emmett. I just knew it was him. I figured it was time to go and get changed because my family would be here soon so I decided to head inside, after kissing Jasper again.

I ran home fast enough to change into a pink strapless dress with a bow in the middle with white Stilettoes and light pink makeup. I also curled my hair. I ran back and ran and sat in Jasper's arms on the couch. I ran so fast no one noticed me and the all freaked when they saw me. When they all calmed down Alice told us that we had 3 hours till the Volturi showed up so I got this amazing idea and asked Rosalie if she would sing a song with me and she agreed. I asked Jasper is he would play guitar and he agreed.

**(This Is Our Song by Camp Rock 2 Final Jam)**

**[Rosalie:]**

**So let's sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya**

**[Both:]  
This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song**

**[Rosalie:]  
Come grab your guitar**

**[Izzy:]  
Sit by the fire**

**[Both:]  
'Cause we all need a song  
When we're weary and tired  
We'll sit here together  
And sing it out loud  
This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
And this is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song**

**[Rosalie:]  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya,(hey ya)**

**[Both:]  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya(hey ya)  
And come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya(hey ya)  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya(hey ya)  
This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
(Our summer)  
This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song**

**[Izzy:]  
(This is our song)**

**[Rosalie:]  
This is our song**

**[Izzy:]  
(This is our song)**

**[Both:]  
This is our song**

After singing Rosalie and I hugged and then it soon turned into a family hug. As the time passed we found things to do and then Alice told us that they would be here in 5 minutes. We all walked outside and Jasper and I stood toward the back with Peter and Charlotte and waited for them to come out of the woods. It was a few minutes later that they appeared.

Carlisle greeted them and Aro greeted him back. I saw Jane toward the front. I wasn't paying much attention then all the sudden my name was called by Caius. A path cleared right down the middle and he gave me the look that meant I needed to come closer to him. I tried walking but Jasper had a protective hold on my waist and wouldn't let me go. I convinced him that I would be fine and he let go. I walked closer to Caius and when I got close enough he reached out and grabbed me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him to. Then Athenodora came forward and I ran and hugged her because I haven't seen her in forever.

"_Hey, did you forget about me?"_

"I could never forget you Janie." I ran over and hugged her to.

After I hugged Jane I was standing there talking to her asking how she was since I last saw her and before she could answer I was grabbed for behind and I freaked out and I expanded my shield and threw the person off me and I fell to the ground on my feet. I looked behind me to see who it was and it was Felix. I felt really bad so I went over and helped him up and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry Felix. You should know better than to sneak up on me and do that though."

"_It's okay."_

I walked back over to Jasper, Peter and Charlotte and pulled them up closer toward the front and stood there.

"If you don't mind me asking why you came?" I asked because it had been bugging me since I found out they were coming.

"_We just wanted to come and check up on you and to see how you were doing."_ Aro answered.

"Well thank you. I would have come and seen you if you had Jane call me."

"_I see you have found your mate, Izzy."_ Jane intercepted.

"Why yes I have."

"_It's nice to see you finally happy."_ Jane replied.

"Thank you Jane. Actually there is someone that I would like you to meet."

"_Who?"_

I walked over to Emmett and held his hand.

"This is my brother Emmett."

"_Your real brother?"_

"Yes my real brother."

She walked up and shook his hand and said hello and how nice it was to meet him. She also told him that I wouldn't stop telling her all the things about him and how amazing of a brother he is. After a few hours they decided to leave I ran up to Caius and hugged him and Athenodora, and everyone else. They said their goodbyes and made me promise that I would come and visit soon. I promised and they left.

After they left we decided to go into the house and catch up and relax.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I will try to update tomorrow too but it all depends how busy I am. I hope you all love the story. I do not own the songs in here and I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters.**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	5. Fly Away

**Author's Note: I forgot time frame in this story so I'm going to say they were on spring break since the last time they left school.**

_**Izzy's POV:**_

The next day after my "family" left it was the first day back from spring break. I ran home and changed into white jeans and a sparkly light blue top with a white belt at the waist and Christian Louboutin Light Blue Leather Crystals Stilettoes heals. I went into the garage and got in my Silver Audi R8 and went to the Cullen house to pick up Jasper. When I got to the house I got out of my car and went in the house. When I walked inside the house Rosalie bombarded me with compliments on my outfit which I thanked her for and she went over to sit with Emmett. I walked over and sat next to Jasper to only have him pick me up and put me on his lap.

Charlotte and Peter came back from a hunt and sat down next to Jasper and I and asked me questions about what I had been doing since I last saw them which I answered without a problem. Before we knew it was time to head to school. Jasper rode with me and Rosalie and Emmett rode with Alice and Edward in his car.

On the way to school Jasper and I talked to each other to get to know one another better. By the time we got to school we figured out we have everything in common. They day zoomed by so fast I barely remembered anything about what had happened in the morning and realized it was time for lunch. After school Jasper and I went to our waterfall and sat there in each other's arms. We sat there for what seemed like ages. We both felt like we could stay that way for ever.

***A FEW DAYS LATER***

I was sitting in the living room on the couch writing a song in my little brown book I keep with me to write songs during school. My newest song is "Fly Away." I was working on it when I heard Jasper come in and walk toward me.

"_What are you doing?"_

"Writing a song."

"_Can I hear it?"_

"Sure."

I went and sat down at the piano in my living room and started playing.

**(Fly Away by The Cheetah Girls)  
We're standing on the edge of something  
Do we stay or do we run  
It's obvious that everything's changed**

My head can't seem to figure out  
Why my heart is full of doubt  
Maybe we're just tired of the game  
Guess you never know what's gonna happen  
So you do the best you can  
Following your soul might bring you back  
Or it may have another plan  
Chorus  
Please don't let it fly away, high away  
Gotta keep it together  
Feel for the flow  
Don't fly away, high away  
Please don't  
No don't, don't let it fly away  
We've never felt this place before  
Wondering if anymore  
We can find in us what it takes  
It's not about who's to blame  
I pray that they're just growing pains  
Laughing while they're testing our faith  
'cause you never know what's gonna happen  
So you do the best you can  
Following our souls might bring us back  
Unless it has another plan  
Chorus  
It's yes, it's no  
We stay, we go  
Feels like we're questioning everything, yeah  
We run, we fall, but through it all (through it all)  
We never thought we would break  
We never thought we would break  
Chorus (3x)

After the song was over Jasper came over and sat down next to me and told me that it was amazing and that I had an amazing voice. I immediately got an idea to surprise Emmett. I asked Jasper to help me set something up and he agreed a few hours later I went back to get changed and I changed into a strapless sweetheart blue dress, and white stilettoes. I also curled my hair and did my makeup. I went and got Emmett and took him to the spot Jasper and I had set up and had Emmett sit down. I pushed play and the background music started and I started to sing.

**(Guardian Angel by Tyler James Williams and Coco Jones)**

**They say I'm young**

**But my purpose is the inspiration of a nation innovation**

**Til I change the talk into a conversation**

**I'm like a doctor and my patients are anxiously waiting**

**Healing all the hating**

**That faking in the paper chasin'**

**It's hard to live up to these expectations that I'm facing**

**And gave the admiration of an older generation**

**That's why I'm pacing back and forth contemplating **

**Meditating how to use what I've been taught as a positive force**

**Oh! (Oh!)**

**This is who I am**

**I wish you'd understand**

**It's time to set me free**

**My Guardian Angel**

**No! (No!)**

**No matter what I do**

**I'm still apart of you**

**I hope you'll always be **

**My Guardian Angel**

**I wanna be the greatest in the world **

**Not for the money or the fame or the boys **

**Not for the car keys, jetskis, or the vacation to the West Indies**

**But simply 'cuz I love it**

**When I write I'm like a puppeteer**

**Pullin' my strings, tell 'em all of these things**

**And the honesty makes me spread my wings**

**Your calling me out was out your mind**

**Send that thought back down your spine**

**I'm on the ground, it's all on the line**

**Both sides say both ways at the same time**

**Most days I can't wait to rhyme**

**Express my stress, elevate and shine**

**Progress, regress, each step's climbed**

**So I take that test and I testify**

**Oh! (Oh!)**

**This is who I am**

**I wish you'd understand**

**It's time to set me free**

**My Guardian Angel**

**No! (No!)**

**No matter what I do**

**I'm still apart of you**

**I hope you'll always be **

**My Guardian Angel**

**I feel so misunderstood**

'**Cuz my intentions were good**

**If you could possibly that poetry can hide in the hood**

**The passion in philosophy of possibilities**

**Every dream is in my reach**

**I'll find my freedom in this beat **

**Follow me now, it's a whole new ground**

**Swallow your pride I'll make you proud**

**All of my life I've lived out loud**

**We just preached to different crowds**

**Oh! (Oh!)**

**This is who I am**

**I wish you'd understand**

**It's time to set me free**

**My Guardian Angel**

**No! (No!)**

**No matter what I do**

**I'm still apart of you**

**I hope you'll always be**

**My Guardian Angel**

Before I sang the last line I started floating in the air and then I started spinning around. After I finished the line I felt this pain in my chest and cried out in pain and before I knew it I fell to the ground and let the darkness come over me.

_**Emmett's POV:**_

Toward the end of Bells song she started floating in the air which was so cool! After the song was over she cried out in pain and I started to panic. Before I knew it she fell to the ground and wasn't moving or breathing. I ran over to her and tried to wake her up but it wasn't working. I quickly called Jasper using Bells phone because I left mine at the house.

"_Hey Iz."_

"Jasper!"

"_Emmett? What are you doing with Izzy's phone? Did you like the surprise?"_

"Jasper it was amazing but at the end of the song she started floating and after the song was over she cried out in pain and fell to the ground. She isn't moving and she won't wake up."

"_I'm on my way!"_

I waited for Jasper to arrive and I still tried to wake her up but it wasn't working. I couldn't lose my sister twice. There is no way that I'm going to let that happen. A few minutes later Jasper arrived with Carlisle and everyone else. Jasper took her from my arms and just held her. A few minutes later Charlotte and Peter showed up and Peter paled as soon as he saw her.

He picked her up against Jasper's protest and laid her down and whispered into her ear to wake up and sat back and a few seconds later she shot up gasping for air. She freaked out and jumped back. She doubled over clutching her shoulders.

Then out of nowhere…

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Author's Note: I decided to give you a cliffhanger because I wanted you to guess what should happen next. I will update tomorrow because I have the best idea for the next chapter!**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	6. Where I Come From

_Flashback: __He picked her up against Jasper's protest and laid her down and whispered into her ear to wake up and sat back and a few seconds later she shot up gasping for air. She freaked out and jumped back. She doubled over clutching her shoulders._

_Then out of nowhere…_

_**Izzy's POV:**_

I was clutching my shoulders in pain and then I suddenly felt relief. I looked up at everyone and straightened up to only have them looking at me. I was slammed all at once with a great amount of fightened. I looked behind me to only see big white angel wings. I was so shocked that I started backing up. After a few steps back I flew up into the air and sat down on a cloud. I remembered my friend Ashley that was an Angel and Vampire. I guess being an Angel was her power.

The only reason I came up here was because I have to be in close proximity of a vampire to get their power. I figured out that Ashley had to have been hiding and around when I got her power.

"Ashley?" I yelled.

"Ashley!" I tried again.

"Ashley please come out."

"I live a few minutes from here. Follow my scent to my house and we can talk."

I jumped off the cloud and landed a few feet from everyone and breathed in and my wings went into my back. I started to walk toward my house.

"Char, can you come with me? I want to talk to you."

"_Sure."_

"Jasper, I'll call you later, okay?"

"_Okay, Darlin."_

Charlotte and I ran to my house and I ran upstairs to my room and walked over and sat on my iron canopy bed. Char came in and sat down across from me at the bottom of my bed.

"Char, you know how I grew wings?"

"_Yea?"_

"Do you remember Ashley?"

"_Yea."_

"She was part vampire part Angel."

"_So you have the power to be an Angel?"_

"Yeah."

I turned into my human form and started crying. I laid down and curled up in a small ball. I felt Char trying to comfort me.

"Char, can you get Emmett for me?"

"_Sure, Sugar."_

I was still sitting there when I heard Emmett enter the house and ask Char where I was. She told him and I could hear him coming up the stairs. He walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down in front of me. I heard him trying to calm me down and a few minutes later he picked me up and sat me down on his lap.

"_Bells, are you okay?"_

"Yea, Emmy. It's just that after my wings grew, I felt like everyone looked at me like I was …. I don't know like a freak."

"_Bells, they didn't mean it that way."_

"Jasper looked the same way, and so did you."

_We were surprised that you grew wings. We didn't mean for you to feel like this."_

"It's okay. I understand now."

I turned back into a vampire and hugged Emmett. He hugged me back.

"_Jasper, is freaking out back at the house. He thinks you're going to leave him."_

"Tell him he can come over."

"_Alright."_

He started to get up off the bed when I realized that we have to go to school tomorrow morning. I asked Emmett if he can switch everyone's study hall to music for me. He agreed and I told him that I want to sing a song with him tomorrow and he agreed again.

A few minutes later Jasper came in and sat on my bed and wouldn't look at me. I lifted his chin and made him look me in the eyes.

"Did Emmett talk to you?"

"_Yes Darlin he did."_

"I just want you to know that I'm not leaving you."

"_Alright Darlin."_

"I had Emmett change everyone's study hall to Music class just letting you know."

"_Okay, I'll tell everyone."_

***THE NEXT DAY IN MUSIC CLASS***

"_Hello class."_ The teacher said as she walked in.

"Hello."The class replied.

"_We have some students that have changed their schedule to come into music. Ms. McCarty would you want to sing something?"_ The teacher asked.

"Sure. Can I have someone help me?"

"_Anything that will help you."_ The teacher replied.

"Emmett, how about you come help me."

"_Sure."_ Emmett answered.

We walked up to the stage in the room and grabbed the microphones.

**(Where I Come From by Montgomery Gentry)**

**[Emmett:]**

**Don't you dare go runnin' down  
My little town where I grew up  
And I won't cuss your city lights  
If you ain't ever took a ride around  
And cruised right through the heart of my town  
Anything you'd say would be a lie  
We may live our lives a little slower  
But that don't mean I wouldn't be proud to show ya**

**[Both:]  
Where I come from,  
There's an old plowboy turnin' up dirt  
Where I come from,  
There's a preacher man in a cowboy shirt  
Where I come from  
Where a couple boys fight in the parking lot  
No, nobody's gonna call the cops  
Where I come from**

**[Emmett:]  
See that door right there  
Man, I swear that it ain't never been locked  
And I guarantee that it never will  
That ol' man right there in the rockin' chair  
At the courthouse square, I'll tell ya now  
He could buy your fancy car with hundred dollar bills  
Don't let those faded overalls fool ya  
He made his million without one day of schoolin'**

**[Both:]  
Where I come from  
There's a pickup truck with the tailgate down  
Where I come from  
The pine trees are singin' a song of the South  
Where I come from  
That little white church is gonna have a crowd**

**[Izzy:]  
Yeah, I'm pretty damn proud  
Where I come from  
Where I come from  
There's a big ol' moon shinin' down at night  
Where I come from  
There's a man done wrong gonna make it right  
Where I come from  
There's an old plowboy turnin' up dirt  
Where I come from  
There's a preacher man in a cowboy shirt  
Where I come from  
Where a couple boys fight in the parking lot  
No, ain't nobody gonna call the cops**

**[Emmett:]  
Yeah, that river runs across that ol' flat rock  
Where I come from**

**[Izzy:]  
Where I come from**

After the song was over everyone was standing and clapping. I smiled and hugged Emmett. When we walked back to our seats I immediately pulled out my little brown book and started writing this song that was totally how I had felt the other day when I found out that I now have the power to be an Angel.

After the final bell rang I was walking out to my car when my phone rang. I didn't look at the ID so I just answered it.

"Hello?"

"_I'm watching you. Come to your house alone."_

"Who's this?" I said while looking around.

I didn't hear anything but dial tone. Jasper and everyone was walking out of school so I quickly hopped into the car and speed out of the parking lot and straight for my house.

_**Jasper's POV:**_

I was walking out of school and saw Izzy on the phone with someone. She looked over at us and then quickly jumped into her car and speed away. I started to panic and so did Emmett. I got a call for Peter.

"_Don't worry about Izzy. She will be fine."_

"Are you sure?"

"_Am I ever wrong?"_

"No."

"_Then don't start now."_

"Okay."

After Peter hung up I told Emmett not to worry and that Izzy would be fine. He calmed down a little after hearing that. We all headed home and to wait till we heard from Izzy.

_**Izzy's POV:**_

After I pulled into the driveway I ran inside to see….

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry! Giving Cliffhangers helps me see what kind of things you all should think should happen. What you all suggest helps the story. Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like it!**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	7. Ashley and Memories

_Flashback: "Okay."_

_After Peter hung up I told Emmett not to worry and that Izzy would be fine. He calmed down a little after hearing that. We all headed home and to wait till we heard from Izzy._

_**Izzy's POV:**_

_After I pulled into the driveway I ran inside to see…._

After I pulled into the driveway I ran inside to see Ashley herself sitting on my white couch.

"If you don't want to lose something I advise you to get out of my house."

"_Izzy, listen please."_

"Fine. What is so important that you couldn't tell me yesterday? I called you forever and you never came."

"_I was scared."_

"You were scared! My brother thought I died! He thought he lost me forever!"

"_I know. I realized that. When I saw what happened I ran away."_

"You shouldn't have run away. You could have come out. Peter and Charlotte would have protected you."

"_I'm really sorry."_

"It's okay."

"_Are we still friends?"_

"Of course, I want you to meet everyone though. I promise to not let them hurt you."

"_Alright."_

"I'll have them come here."

I called Rosalie. I knew she wouldn't freak out about why I left in a hurry.

"_Hello?"_

"Rose."

"_Izzy, you really need to let your brother or Jasper know what's going on because they are both pacing back in forth in the house. No one can make them stop till they know you're okay."_

"Tell them I'm fine. After you talk to them bring everyone to my house."

"_Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes."_

I hung up and sat down and talked to Angel about my new power and asked if there was anything I needed to be worried about. She told me that there was nothing serious to worry about. I few minutes later I heard everyone running toward the house. I hid Ashley in one of my guest rooms downstairs. There was a knock on the door so I just told them to come in and sat down on the couch. Everyone was here including Peter and Charlotte.

"_Babe, are you okay? You left school pretty fast."_

"Rosalie, I thought you talked to them?"

"_I did."_

"Okay. I got a call from someone and they told me that they were watching me and that I had to come home. I freaked out and came straight home. When I got home I found out that the person who called me was a friend from a while ago."

"_Sugar, is it the one I'm thinking of?"_ Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, she was there. She saw what happened, but thought she would get killed because she knew what happened to me, so she ran away."

"_She should have known we would have protected her."_ Charlotte replied.

"I already told her that."

"_Darlin, will you please tell me who your friend is."_ Jasper asked.

"Her name is Ashley. She was the one who gave me the power to turn into an Angel."

"_You mean that she was the reason that you flew up and then fell to the ground passes out."_ Emmett butted in.

"Yes. I already talked to her about that and she told me not to worry."

"_Is she still here?"_ Jasper asked.

"Yea, but you have to promise not to scare her. She's already scared enough."

"_We promise Darlin."_ Jasper replied.

I went and got Ashley from the guest room and held her hand as we walked out into the living room. Jasper got up and walked over to us. Ashley looked at me to see if he would hurt her. I let go of her hand and went over and wrapped my arms around Jasper's torso and laughed.

"He won't hurt you Ash. This is Jasper, my mate."

"_It's nice to meet you Jasper. I'm finally happy that Izzy here has found a mate."_

"Hey! What about you. How's Michael?"

"_He's good. He misses you like crazy though."_

"If he would actually come around then hiding, I would love to see him."

After Ashley met everyone I remembered the song I wrote for Ashley and Michael's wedding.

"Ashley?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Do you remember the song I wrote for your wedding?"

"_How could I forget it. It was perfect for us. Every verse or word in that song described how Mike and I met, and everything we went though. Most of the time you were a part of to."_

"Can I play it?"

"_Sure."_

**(The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift)**

**He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine  
But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you  
He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable  
But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you  
He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
And my heart's not breakin'  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now  
I'll be screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you  
And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**

After I was done playing it Ashley and I both started laughing about the time that Ashley came over to my house after her and Mike had this big fight. After she told me everything that had happened, Mike appeared outside the house and Ashley went outside and they talked about it and soon enough they were kissing in the rain.

Soon enough Ashley had to go and I walked her out after she said goodbye to everyone. When we got outside she spread her Angel wings and hugged me then flew off. When I was walking back I was hugged from behind and smiled. I looked down and saw these big strong arms around my waist. I turned around and jumped into Emmett's arms. He squeezed my waist and laughed. He put me down and smiled at me. I remembered the song I wrote and wanted to sing to him.

I moved over to the stage I had back in the auditorium. I walked over and pushed play on the music and walked to center stage up to the microphone.

**(Blown Away by Carrie Underwood)**

**Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her mama was a mean old mister  
daddy was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down  
There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past  
**_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away  
She heard those sirens screaming out  
Her mama laid there passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar  
Listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people called it taking shelter  
She called it sweet revenge  
**_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away  
There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past  
Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday (blown away)  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away**

After the song was over Emmett was staring at me. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sorrow. I immediately knew that he felt bad about leaving me. I ran off stage and into his arms. As he put me down I made him look into my eyes.

"Emmy Bear, if you hadn't of left, I wouldn't be here and neither would you. We wouldn't have this amazing family, or Rosalie, or Jasper."

"_I know you're right, but I still can't help but feel bad about everything you went through."_

"Everything I went through was worth it."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you like it. I know I haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy. I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I hope you like it and remember to REVIEW!**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX **


	8. Friday and a ball?

_Flashback: Emmy Bear, if you hadn't of left, I wouldn't be here and neither would you. We wouldn't have this amazing family, or Rosalie, or Jasper."_

"_I know you're right, but I still can't help but feel bad about everything you went through."_

_"Everything I went through was worth it."_

_**Izzy's POV:**_

Everyone had soon left and I was working on a song to sing in class today. I finished the song and decided that I should start getting ready for school. Thank god it's Friday! I decided on a Purple leather jacket with a white tank top underneath, with skinny jeans and black wedge suede platforms. I curled my hair and added purple Cover girl shadow blast. I hopped into my car and sped off toward school. I parked into my parking space and got out of my car and headed toward my locker.

I was getting out my books I would need for my first class and my eyes were covered.

"_Guess who?"_ Jasper whispered into my ear.

"A person with gold eyes, and blonde hair whose name is Jasper." I answered.

"_You guessed right my dear."_ He replied as he removed his hands from my eyes.

I kissed him and got the rest of my things from my locker. At lunch I told everyone about the song I was going to sing in music class today. They were all really excited about it including Alice. When we got to music I went and sat down and Jasper came and sat next to me like always. When the music teacher walked in she told me to go ahead and start. I walked up to the microphone and the beat started.

**(Kiss It Goodbye by Hannah Montana)**

**Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey  
Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey  
What you waitin' for an  
opportunity tonight.  
Come on it's at your door  
You're crazy if you leave it  
locked.  
You know you gotta let it in  
and finally I know it too. The  
questions what it's always been,  
so what are you gonna do?  
(Blow) Another chance  
(No) I'll Understand  
(Yo) If you're coming hello.  
Kiss it Goodbye (If here ain't holdin' you back)  
Kiss it Goodbye (Your little panic attack)  
Kiss it Goodbye (I, I, I did it and it's OMG)  
I'm a Different girl  
Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey  
Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey  
You procrastinate the world,  
It's gonna pass you by.  
Already runnin' lates it's  
either runnin' bad or fly.  
You Crash into the ground and  
have you pick yourself and laugh  
You keep on shootin' for the  
Stars what other chance do you  
have?  
(Blow) Another chance  
(No) I'll Understand  
(Yo) If you're coming hello.  
Kiss it Goodbye (If here ain't holdin' you back)  
Kiss it Goodbye (Your little panic attack)  
Kiss it Goodbye (I, I, I did it and it's OMG)  
I'm a Different girl  
Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey  
Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey  
Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey  
Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey  
Kiss, Kiss, Kiss it all Goodbye-Bye  
Kiss, Kiss, Kiss it all Goodbye-Bye  
Kiss, Kiss, Kiss it all Goodbye-Bye  
Kiss, Kiss, Kiss it all Goodbye...  
Kiss  
Yeah, Yeah  
Kiss it all Goodbye-bye  
(Bye)  
Yeahhhhhh...  
Kiss it Goodbye (If here ain't holdin' you back)  
Kiss it Goodbye (Your little panic attack)  
Kiss it Goodbye (I, I, I did it and it's OMG)  
I'm a different girl  
(Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss)  
Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey  
Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey  
mmmm...  
Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey  
Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey**

After the song was over the whole class was cheering for me and telling me that the song was amazing and that I had a great voice. I walked back to my seat and Emmett and Jasper were speechless. I laughed and I started writing another song. When school was over we decided to head back to my place. We spent the night talking about life when Emmett and I were little.

Since it was Saturday everyone went and changed and came back to my house. While they were getting changed I went and got the mail. In the mail I found a letter from Volterra. They told me that there was going to be a ball Monday and that I had to be there. I called Jane and told her that we would all be there. I changed my clothes and just left my hair wavy with natural makeup. I changed into a purple tank top with white shorts and gladiator flip flops. When everyone got back and was settled into the living room I told them about the ball. Emmett started freaking out.

"_Bells, something might happen. They could hurt you when you least expect it."_ Emmett said.

"I am the Queen of Volterra. They couldn't hurt me even if they tried. Jasper would never let that happen." I reasoned.

I thought of a song and some moves to get Emmett to calm down. Alice saw it and told the moves to everyone else.

**(Can't Back Down by Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam) A/N: Same Moves as MOVIE!**

**We can't  
We can't back down (x4)  
Not right now  
We can't back down  
Not right now  
We can't back down  
We can't back down  
Don't close your eyes  
We're all in this together  
Wherever we draw the line  
We're not gonna straddle across it  
Or lose it  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
This is serious  
Don't walk away  
We can't pretend it's not happening  
In our own backyard  
Our own home plate  
(No way)  
We've been called out  
(We've been called out)  
Do you hear your name?  
(Yeah)  
I'm not confused  
Let's win this thing  
(Let's do it)  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away, yeah  
Don't get me wrong  
I don't like competition I'd rather we all just get  
along  
Music should be undivided, united  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
This is serious  
Don't walk away  
We can't pretend it's not happening  
In our own backyard  
Our own home plate  
(No way)  
We've been called out  
(We've been called out)  
Do you hear your name?  
(Yeah)  
I'm not confused  
Let's win this thing  
(Let's do it)  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away, yeah  
We got a situation that we can't ignore  
'Cause ignorance is not this We don't have to take  
this, no  
With every big decision  
Comes an equally important share of the risk  
We gotta take this  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
This is serious  
Don't walk away  
We can't pretend it's not happening  
In our backyard  
Our own home plate  
We've been called out  
Do you hear your name?  
I'm not confused  
Let's win this thing  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away, yeah  
We can't back down  
We can't back down  
Not right now  
We can't back down**

Everyone was nodding their heads at Emmett and he finally agreed to go and calm down. I went and started packing because I knew that we would be there for a few days. I was in the middle of packing and saw that the sun was rising so I changed into a purple top with loose mid arm sleeves and white pants with a silver strip down the sides, with purple velvet classic platform stilettos. I saw my electric guitar and I picked it up and started playing.

**(Here I am by Camp Rock)**

**They tell you a good girl is quiet and that you should never ask why  
'Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited even if you're just invited  
'Cause the winners need someone to clap for them  
It's so hard just waiting in a line that never moves  
It's time you started making your own rules  
You gotta scream until there's nothin' left with your last breath  
So here I am, here I am, make 'em listen  
'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored not anymore  
So here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am  
You only get one life to work it so who cares if it's not perfect  
Say it's close enough to perfect for me  
Why should you hide from the thunder and the lightning that you're under  
'Cause there ain't nobody else you wanna be  
If how your living isn't working there's one thing that will help  
You gotta finally just stop searchin' to find yourself  
You gotta scream until there's nothin' left with your last breath  
So here I am, here I am, make 'em listen  
'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored not anymore  
So here I am, here I am, here I am  
The world better make some room, yeah, move over, over  
'Cause you're coming through, 'cause you're coming through  
You gotta scream until there's nothin' left with your last breath  
Here I am, here I am, make 'em listen  
'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored not anymore  
So here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am**

After the song was over I realized that Jasper was standing in my doorway and smiling at me. I figured that he probably heard the whole song. I sat my guitar down and sat on my bed and Jasper came over and sat down next to me. We talked about the ball and other things.

***IT'S MONDAY BUT THEIR PLANE DOESN'T LEAVE TILL NOON***

I was laying outside in the backyard in the grass in tag worthy of its tags fashion style flowers dress summer print and I was barefoot. My hair was curled and I was wearing pink shadow blast. I started singing my favorite song I had written a long time ago.

**(American Honey by Lady Antebellum)**

**She grew up on a side of the road  
Where the church bells ring and strong love grows  
She grew up good  
She grew up slow  
Like American honey  
Steady as a preacher  
Free as a weed  
Couldn't wait to get goin'  
But wasn't quite ready to leave  
So innocent, pure and sweet  
American honey  
There's a wild, wild whisper  
Blowing in the wind  
Calling out my name like a long lost friend  
Oh I miss those days as the years go by  
Oh nothing's sweeter than summer time  
And American honey  
Get caught in the race  
Of this crazy life  
Trying to be everything can make you lose your mind  
I just wanna go back in time  
To American honey, yea  
There's a wild, wild whisper  
Blowing in the wind  
Calling out my name like a long lost friend  
Oh I miss those days as the years go by  
Oh nothing's sweeter than summer time  
And American honey  
Gone for so long now  
I gotta get back to her somehow  
To American honey  
ohhh yeahh  
Ooh There's a wild, wild whisper  
Blowing in the wind  
Calling out my name like a long lost friend  
Oh I miss those days as the years go by  
Oh nothin's sweeter than summer time  
And American honey  
And American honey**

_**Emmett's POV:**_

I heard Izzy singing in backyard I went and stood at the back door. When the song was over I went and sat down beside her. I told her that I trusted her no matter what she did, or who she trusted.

_**Izzy's POV:**_

After Emmett came and talked to me we were told that it was time to leave. I couldn't help but get a little scared.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry. I just forgot that I had to update. I have been really busy. I hope you like it. Please review!**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	9. I'm Just A Girl and So Small

_Flashback: After Emmett came and talked to me we were told that it was time to leave. I couldn't help but get a little scared._

_**Izzy's POV:**_

On the plane ride I started thinking of songs I could sing at the ball. I eventually came up with "Can I Have This Dance", "So Small", and "Count On You." I would walk in to "Just a girl" and sing along with the song. I was sitting on the plane and I got a text from Jane.

"_Your dress is ready. As soon as your plane lands get here as fast as possible so we can start getting you ready." _The message said.

"Thanks. I will be there as soon as I can." I replied back.

"_See you soon! _She replied.

I went back to figuring out the songs and pretty soon the plane was landing. We had a private plane so we decided to run to the rest of the way. As soon as we walked through the door I was whisked away by Jane, Rosalie, and Alice to get me ready for the ball. In the process of getting ready Charlotte stopped into my room and asked how everything was going and helped finish my hair and makeup.

I was helped into my dress and shoes and I sat down and waited for everyone else to get ready. After the girls had gotten dressed and did their hair and makeup, we started walking down to the doors where I would walk out from. Jane disappeared and then reappeared a few seconds later with a microphone. The girls wished me luck and took their places downstairs. I heard Caius introduce me and the music started.

**(I'm Just A Girl by Hannah Montana)**

**The doors opened and I started walking down the stairs. **

**Finally  
I've been waitin' for this moment  
For you to see  
The real me  
It's been an illusion  
I never meant to fool you  
I got caught up in a fantasy **

**As I was walking down the stairs I started smiling as I saw everyone starring.  
I'm just a girl  
With a dream that got the best of me  
In a world, that believes fame is everything  
Got outta touch  
With the ones who gave me my wings to fly, to fly **

**I was walking toward the thrones now, and I turned around and finished the song.  
People say, that the world is like a stage  
Their so confused, the rules I play  
I been away from home for so long  
That I, I almost forgot where I belong  
Ye-eah  
I'm just a girl  
With a dream that got the best of me  
In a world that believes fame is everything  
Got outta touch  
With the ones who gave me my wings to fly, to fly  
It's so easy to forget what really matters in this life  
It's so hard to live with regrets but a promise i will try  
To be a better me  
From now on  
I'm sorry  
I didn't mean to do you wrong  
I'm just a girl  
With a dream that got the best of me  
In a world that believes fame is everything  
Got outta touch  
With the ones who gave me my wings to fly, to fly,  
To fly, to fly  
You gave me my wings so I can fly, I can fly  
Yeah, Yeah  
I'm just a girl**

The song finished and everyone started clapping. I walked up to the middle throne and Aro stood up and I sat down on my throne. Aro told everyone that they could come and meet me if they so pleased, and then let the ball resume. I was introduced to many covens. Most of them had people that I already knew in them. We decided that I could sing one of my songs now and then one later. I chose "Can I Have This Dance."

Jane attached my microphone and then went and attached one to Jasper who was really confused. I got up from my throne and walked toward Jasper and took his hand and led him to the middle of the floor. Everyone scooted back and gave Jasper and I room to dance. I nodded toward the people who were playing the music and they started playing.

**(Can I Have This Dance by High School Musical)**

**[Izzy:]  
Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.  
[Jasper, Izzy:]  
Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next  
(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
[Jasper:]  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all  
[Jasper, Izzy:]  
And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are  
(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
[Izzy And Jasper:]  
Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be  
(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance**

After we were done dancing everyone clapped and I heard some Awww. Jasper I laughed and everyone including Jasper and I kept dancing. It was eventually close to the end of the party and Jane came up and pulled me away from Jasper and set me down in front of a piano and got everyone's attention for my last two songs. I started playing.

**(So Small by Carrie Underwood)**

**What you got if you ain't got love?  
The kind that you just wanna give away  
It's okay to open up  
Go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
You wanna shut the world out  
And just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith  
'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands  
And when you figure out  
Love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small  
It's so easy to get lost inside  
A problem that seems so big at the time  
It's like a river that's so wide  
It swallows you whole  
While you're sitting around thinking 'bout what you can't change  
And worrying about all the wrong things  
Time's flying by, moving so fast  
You better make it count 'cause you can't get it back  
Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands  
Oh, and when you figure out  
Love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small!  
Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands  
And then you figure out  
Love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Oh, it sure makes everything else  
Seem so small**

Everyone loved that and I started on my final song.


	10. What It Takes and a Rock Star

_Flashback: Everyone loved that and I started on my final song._

_**Izzy's POV:**_

**(Count on You by Big Time Rush featuring Jordin Sparks)**

**[Izzy:]**

**Hm yeah  
Ooha  
No ooh  
Now I'm about to give you my heart  
But remember this one thing (yeah)  
I've never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me  
I heard love is dangerous  
Once you fall you never get enough  
But the thought of you leaving ain't so easy for me (nooo)  
Don't hurt me, Desert me  
Don't give up on me  
(What would I want to do that for?)  
Don't use me, take advantage of me  
Make me sorry I ever counted on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby I'm counting on you**

**[Jasper:]  
Understand I've been here before  
Thought I found someone I finally could adore  
But you failed my test  
Gotta know her better  
So I wasn't the only one  
But I would later put my trust in you  
Baby you can put your trust in me  
Just like you count to 3  
You can count on me  
And you're never gonna see  
No numbers in my pocket  
Anything I'm doing girl I drop it for you  
'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one**

**[Izzy:]  
Don't hurt me, Desert me  
Don't give up on me  
What would I want to do that for?  
Don't use me, take advantage of me  
Make me sorry I ever counted on you**

**[Both:]  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby I'm counting on you  
I really hope you understand  
That if you wanna take my hand  
Then you should put yours over my heart  
I promise to be careful from the start  
I'm trusting you with loving me  
Very very carefully  
Never been so vulnerable  
Baby I'll make you comfortable  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to 5  
Why would I wanna do that?  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5**

**[Izzy:]  
Now I'm about to give you my heart  
So remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before  
Yeah you gotta go easy on me**

The song ended and everyone started clapping. Jasper I smiled and bowed. I thanked everyone for coming to the ball and that I wished to see them all really soon. I went and sat down on my throne and started talking to Jane about doing some things later. She agreed and told me that she would meet me in the music room.

A few minutes after I was changed, and made sure that everyone was busy I went to the music room and went into the sound booth. I grabbed a microphone and sat down and Jane started the beat.

**(What It Takes by Camp Rock)**

**Who's got what it takes to be my guy  
What it takes to make me shine  
What it takes to get me fired up?  
Who's got what it takes to be my beau  
What it takes to make me glow  
What it takes to make this beat flow?  
Everyone talks about what they think they need  
They're makin' up a list of things one, two, three  
Everyone is different but where we can agree  
Every girl wants her boy to treat her sweet  
Don't think that being mean will get you anywhere  
Don't think that acting cool will make me wanna care  
I just need your respect if you're gonna be the one  
And if you must apply then try to get the job done  
Who's got what it takes to be my guy  
What it takes to make me shine  
What it takes to get me fired up?  
Who's got what it takes to be my beau  
What it takes to make me glow  
What it takes to make this beat flow?  
Talk can be so cheap so I just look for your actions  
Be good to me if you want my attraction  
Maybe I just want too much but I don't really care  
I know I'm worth it and I know he's out there  
Wait, wait you might be a contenda  
Hey, hey, can I borrow your sweatshirt?  
Normally I'm not the one to say hello first  
But if I didn't I might miss out and that might hurt  
Who's got what it takes to be my guy  
What it takes to make me shine  
What it takes to get me fired up?  
Who's got what it takes to be my beau  
What it takes to make me glow  
What it takes to make this beat flow?  
I've been contemplating what it takes  
To make me give my heart, could you be the one?  
Standing in the crowd I'm waiting to find out  
I'm waiting, waiting, waiting, oh  
Who's got what it takes to be my guy  
What it takes to make me shine  
What it takes to get me fired up?  
Who's got what it takes to be my beau  
What it takes to make me glow  
What it takes to make this beat flow?  
Who's got what it takes to be my guy  
What it takes to make me shine  
What it takes to get me fired up?  
Who's got what it takes to be my beau  
What it takes to make me glow  
What it takes to make this beat flow?**

"_That was great Iz!" _Jane told me through the microphone.

"Thanks Janie!" I replied.

"_Okay we're going to start the next one."_

"Hit it."

**(Wake Up by Hilary Duff)**

**(Wake up, wake up)  
There's people talking  
They talk about me  
They know my name  
They think they know everything  
But they don't know anything  
About me  
Give me a dance floor  
Give me a DJ  
Play me a record  
Forget what they say  
'Cause I need to go  
Need to get away tonight  
I put my makeup  
On a Saturday night  
I try to make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy  
But it's ok  
Wake up! Wake up!  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris  
Maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on  
Anywhere I go tonight  
Tonight, yeah tonight  
The city's restless  
It's all around me  
People in motion  
Sick of all the same routines  
And they need to go  
They need to get away tonight  
I put my makeup  
On a Saturday night  
I try to make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy  
But it's ok  
Wake up! Wake up!  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris  
Maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on  
Anywhere I go tonight  
Tonight, yeah tonight  
People all around you  
Everywhere that you go  
People all around you  
They don't really know you  
Everybody's watching  
Like it's some kind of show  
Everybody's watching  
They don't really know you now  
(They don't really know you)  
(They don't really know you)  
And forever  
Wake up! Wake up!  
(Wake up, wake up)  
Wake up! Wake up!  
(Wake up, wake up)  
Wake up! Wake up!  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris  
Maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on  
Anywhere I go  
Wake up! Wake up!  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris  
Maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on  
Anywhere I go tonight  
Tonight, yeah tonight  
(Wake up, wake up)**

"_**That was seriously awesome Izzy!"**_

"**Thanks. I have a few more songs I wanna do."**

"_**Okay."**_

**(Cruella De Vil by Selena Gomez)**

**Look out for Cruella De Vil  
Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
The curl of her lips, the ice in her stare  
All innocent children had better beware  
She's like a spider waiting for the kill  
Look out for Cruella De Vil  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella De Vil  
This vampire bat, this inhuman beast  
She ought to be locked up and never released  
The world was such a wholesome place  
Until Cruella, Cruella De Vil, yeah  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella De Vil  
At first you think Cruella is a devil  
But after time has worn away the shock  
You come to realize, you've seen her kind of eyes  
Watching you from underneath a rock  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella De Vil  
Cruella De Vil, yeah  
Cruella De Vil  
Look out for Cruella De Vil**

**(Rock Star by Hannah Montana)**

**Yeah, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, yeah  
Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra time  
In the morning just to impress you  
Guess you don't notice, guess you don't need this  
Sad, you're not seeing what you're missing  
On the outside shying away  
On the inside dying to say  
I'm unusual, not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion  
I can fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star  
I might even be a rock star  
Sometimes I wish when the phone rings  
That it would be you saying, "Let's hang out"  
Then you confess that there's something special  
In between us, why don't we find out  
You don't know me, guess you don't need me  
Why you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dying to say  
I'm unusual, not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion  
I can fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star  
If you only knew the real me  
I might even be a rock star  
I'm telling you that we are meant to be  
Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see  
That I really am a rock star  
Yeah yeah, woo  
Yeah I really am a rock star  
Ha, a rock star  
I'm unusual, not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion  
I can fix the flat on your car  
Rockin' it wherever we are, yeah yeah  
'Cause I really am a rock star  
'Cause I really am a rock star  
I am a rock star, whoa, yeah!**

"_That's awesome Izzy."_ Jane told me as I walked out of the booth.

"Thanks." I replied.

"_I'll send it to the company and ask them what they think. This could be an awesome album."_

"You really think so?"

"_I know so."_

_**Jasper's POV:**_

I just got back from hunting and I was walking around trying to find Izzy and I saw the music room. I heard someone singing so I opened up the door a crack and looked inside. I saw Izzy singing some song and I had to admit that it was amazing. After the song was over she walked out of the room she was in and Jane started talking to her.

"_That's awesome Izzy." _Jane told her.

"_Thanks."_ Izzy replied.

"_I'll send it to the company and ask them what they think. This could be an awesome album."_ She told Izzy.

"_You really think so?" _Izzy asked.

"_I know so."_ Jane replied.

I quietly closed the door and walked to my room and sat there thinking about what Jane could have been talking about.

_**Izzy's POV:**_

After Jane and I finished working on the CD I started walking around and walked to Jasper's room to see if he was back from hunting. I knocked on his door and he replied "come in." I walked in and laid down on the bed next to him and looked at him.

"Hey babe, how was hunting?"

"_It was good."_ He replied.

"What's wrong?" I asked?

"_Nothing's wrong. So what did you do while I went hunting?" He asked._

"I messed around with Jane." I replied.

"_Is there something that you're not telling me?"_ He asked.

"Yes, but if I tell you it's just between us, promise?" I asked.

"_Of course, Darlin."_

"I'm …

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Author's Note: I hope you like it. I threw in a little twist. I want everyone to try and guess what it is. Either review and tell me what you think it is or PM me. Thank you to everyone who reviews.**

**Mrs. Josh Hutcherson**


	11. The House That Built Me

_Flashback: _"_Is there something that you're not telling me?"_ He asked.

_"Yes, but if I tell you it's just between us, promise?" I asked._

"_Of course, Darlin."__ He replied._

_"I'm …_

_**Izzy's POV:**_

"I'm a famous singer. I go by the name of Star Taylor. I have been singing for a few years." I told him.

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_ He asked.

"I wanted to but I was afraid of how you would react." I replied.

"_I would have told you that it's amazing that you do that."_ He responded.

"Thanks, but remember you can't tell anyone else." I replied.

"_Why not, they would accept you."_ He answered back.

"Emmett doesn't even know. He knows I was really talented as a kid. I have been singing my whole life. When I was turned I started singing and Jane released an album I recorded and I became famous." I replied.

"_I think you should tell them."_ He replied.

"I know, let's go tell them now." I replied.

We walked toward the throne room and had the guards gather everyone and bring them to the throne room. I sat down on my throne and Jasper stood next to me holding my hand. When everyone came in they gathered in front of Jasper and I.

"I have something to tell you all, besides Peter and Char. A few years ago I started singing. Jane recorded some of the songs I sang and made it into an album but changed my name for it. I became famous singer known as Star Taylor." I told them.

"_Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me bells? We told everything to each other."_ Emmett asked.

"I didn't know what would happen if I told you." I replied.

"_I can't believe you didn't tell me."_ Emmett responded and walked away.

"Emmett, I wanted to tell you, I really did." I said while walking toward him.

_"Then why didn't you!?"_ He yelled at me.

"Because I knew you would act this way!" I yelled back.

I kept walking toward him and he just backed away and turned around.

"_Just get away from me." _He responded.

I stood there and watched him walk away. I started sobbing and ran and got my guitar and ran out of the castle and ran to my special waterfall. I started playing different tunes when I stated playing the song I wrote after I was changed.

**(The House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert)**

**I know they say you can't go  
Home again I just had to come  
Back one last time ma'am I know  
You don't know me from Adam but  
These hand prints on the front  
Steps are mine  
Up those stairs in that little  
Back bedroom is where I did my  
Homework and I learned to play  
Guitar now I bet you didn't know  
Under that live oak my favorite  
Dog is buried in the yard  
I thought if I could touch this  
Place or feel it this brokenness  
Inside me might start healing out  
Here it's like I'm someone else I  
Thought that maybe I could find  
Myself if I could just come in I  
Swear I'll leave won't take  
Nothin' but a memory from the  
House that built me  
Mama cut out pictures of houses  
For years from Better Homes and  
Garden magazine plans were drawn  
And concrete poured nail by nail  
And board by board daddy gave life  
To mama's dream  
I thought if I could touch this  
Place or feel it this brokenness  
Inside me might start healing out  
Here it's like I'm someone else I  
Thought that maybe I could find  
Myself if I could just come in I  
Swear I'll leave won't take nothin'  
But a memory from the house that  
Built me  
You leave home you move on and you  
Do the best you can I got lost in  
This old world and forgot who I am  
I thought if I could touch this  
Place or feel it this brokenness  
Inside me might start healing out  
Here it's like I'm someone else I  
Thought that maybe I could find  
Myself if I could walk around I  
Swear I'll leave won't take nothin'  
But a memory from the house that  
Built me**

I stopped playing and realized that I was crying real tears. I ran back to the castle and walked into the throne room and saw everyone there besides Emmett. I walked by everyone and Jasper tried to stop me I just told them that I wanted to be alone. I walked to the Music room and sat down and grabbed my guitar and started playing another song.

**(Every Part Of Me by Hannah Montana)**  
**I feel like I'm a millions miles away  
From myself more and more these days  
I've been down too many open roads  
But they never lead me home  
And now I just don't know who I really am, how it's gonna be  
Is there something that I can't see?  
I wanna understand  
Maybe I will never be who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Or maybe who I am today ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be every part of me?  
So I'll try, try to slow things down  
And find myself, get my feet back on the ground  
It'll take time, but I know I'll be alright  
'Cause nothin' much has changed on the inside  
It's hard to figure out how it's gonna be?  
'Cause I don't really know now  
I wanna understand  
Maybe I will never be who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Or maybe who I am today ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be every part of me?  
Yeah, I don't wanna wait too long  
To find out where I'm meant to belong  
I've always wanted to be where I am today  
But I never thought I'd feel this way  
Maybe I will never be who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Or maybe who I am today ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be every part of me?  
Every part of me**

I finished the song and I didn't know what to do so I just sat against the wall and started thinking about random things. I thought about how Emmett took the news and if he would ever forgive me or if he would stay mad at me. I was really scared because I couldn't lose my brother again.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Author's Note: I hope you like it. It was really hard to write because I didn't know what I wanted to happen. Please review. It really helps when you give ideas of what you think should happpen.**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	12. Far Away

_Flashback: I finished the song and I didn't know what to do so I just sat against the wall and started thinking about random things. I thought about how Emmett took the news and if he would ever forgive me or if he would stay mad at me. I was really scared because I couldn't lose my brother again._

_**Izzy's POV:**_

I knew that Emmett would react that way when I told him that I was a singer. I just knew deep down that he would be mad that I didn't tell him. I have been sitting in the music room for about 4 hours. I decided to go and hunt. I walked out of the music room and saw that everyone was standing there looking at me to see if I would break down or not. I walked past them and ran out of the castle and went and hunted. When I got back I went straight to my room. I changed my clothes into a pink top with black lace on the back and dark blue ripped jeans with a jean jacket and black platform wedges. Everyone was out hunting.

I mean EVERYONE was out so I wrote a note.

_Dear everyone,_

_I wish it didn't have to come to this. I have decided to go home. Jasper, I'm not leaving you. Fighting with Emmett made me realize that… that I need to figure out what'd going to happen next. Emmett, I understand that I should have told you my secret. I also understand that you are very upset with me. I hope someday that you can forgive me. Hopefully I'll be back in a few days. I love you all, I really do. I need to go home and figure out everything._

_Love,_

_Izzy_

I sat the letter down on my throne and had Heidi call a car for me. I hugged her and went down and got in the car and had them drive to the airport. I got a plane to Tennessee and waited till we landed. After we landed I got off the plane and ran to the house that I grew up in. I could tell that no one has lived here in a long time. I walked toward the house and opened the door and walked around inside having flashbacks of my childhood. I remember everything about the house down to every detail.

As I was walking through the house I came to my room. I opened the door and saw my old guitar. I picked it up and walked outside to my dad's tree. I sat there for a few minutes. I finally decided that I would call for him instead.

"Dad, I know your there. I did it. I told Emmett and he now hates me because I didn't tell him." I told my dad's ghost that has now appeared next to me.

"_Baby girl, he can never stay mad at you."_ He replied.

"I wrote you a song." I responded.

I started playing the guitar and started singing the song.

_**Emmett's POV:**_

I couldn't stand being mad at Izzy anymore. I decided that after I went hunting I would apologize to her. Everyone and I just got back from hunting, and we went to the throne room. I saw something sitting on Izzy's chair so I went up to see what it was. It was a letter from her. I read it aloud to everyone.

_Dear everyone,_

_I wish it didn't have to come to this. I have decided to go home. Jasper, I'm not leaving you. Fighting with Emmett made me realize that… that I need to figure out what'd going to happen next. Emmett, I understand that I should have told you my secret. I also understand that you are very upset with me. I hope someday that you can forgive me. Hopefully I'll be back in a few days. I love you all, I really do. I need to go home and figure out everything._

_Love,_

_Izzy_

"_Oh. My. God."_ Charlotte gasped.

"What?" I asked her.

"_Izzy's never called anywhere home before, not even here."_ She replied.

"Where else would she go?" I asked.

"_Home." _Peter replied looking at me.

I realized that she went back home to Tennessee. I ran to Heidi and asked when she left and she replied a few minutes ago. We ran to the airport but the plane had already taken off. We got on a private jet. After we landed I ran to our old house I saw Izzy under our dad's tree talking to herself.

"_Dad, I know your there. I did it. I told Emmett and he now hates me because I didn't tell him."_

A few seconds later she said something else.

"_I wrote you a song."_

She started playing the guitar and started singing.

**(Far Away by Nickelback)**

So far away  
This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait?  
Just one chance, just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know  
You know, you know  
That I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I miss you, been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore  
One my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you I'd withstand  
All of it to hold your hand  
I'd give it all, I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won?' give up  
'Cause you know  
You know, you know  
That I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I miss you, been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore  
So far away, been far away for far too long  
So far away, been far away for far too long  
But you know  
You know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you for being away for far too long  
So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Hold on to me, never let me go

_**Izzy's POV:**_

After the song was over I was crying. I looked to my dad who was next to me and he was smiling.

"I love you daddy." I told him.

"_I love you too sweetheart."_ He replied.

"Promise me that you'll never let me go. I don't think I could handle losing you. I've already lost Emmett, I can't lose you too." I responded.

"_I love you so much sweetheart. I promise I'll never let you go. You'll never lose me. I have to go though."_ He told me.

"Daddy please don't go." I pleaded with him.

"_Baby girl, I will visit soon I promise. You'll see me really soon."_ He replied.

"Okay." I replied looking down.

He lifted my chin up and kissed my forehead and walked into the light. I sat there for a few minutes. I got up and went back into the house and walked to my bedroom. I decided that I was going to go back to the tree. When I got outside I saw everyone standing there besides everyone from Volterra. Emmett was standing there. I wiped my tears and was about to turn around when I was grabbed by Emmett. He hugged me to his chest.

"_You will never lose me." _He whispered to me.

"Does this mean that you're not mad at me anymore?"

"_I'm not mad at you anymore."_ He replied.

I hugged him and he picked me up and twirled me around. I laughed and he set me down. I saw Jasper and I ran into his arms.

"_Don't ever leave like that again."_ He told me.

"I won't, I promise." I replied.

"_Hey bells?"_ Emmett asked.

"Yea?" I replied.

"_Who were you talking to?"_ He asked.

I looked down and when I looked back up into his eyes.

"I saw dad." I replied.

"_What?"_ He asked confused.

"I can see ghosts. It's a power I have, I can see dad." I replied.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Author's Note: I hope you like it. I thought I would through in a twist there. Please review.**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	13. Are You Ready?

_Flashback: "I saw dad." I replied._

"_What?"_ _He asked confused._

_"I can see ghosts. It's a power I have, I can see dad." I replied._

_**Izzy's POV:**_

"_What do you mean you see ghosts?"_ Emmett asked me.

"I help ghosts cross over into the light after they die. When they die they come to me and I help them. Dad started coming to me after I was changed. He doesn't want or need any help. He wants to stay with me." I replied.

"_How is dad?"_ He asked.

"Good, he still looks the same." I replied.

I walked into the house and just took time to really look at everything and take it all in. I saw Emmett walking around looking at it like he couldn't believe what he is seeing. I walked upstairs to his room and opened the door. You could really tell that the door hadn't been open in a while. I walked in and sat on the bed. I looked around the room and saw the blue walls and all of the clothes all over the floor. I heard Emmett stop at the door. I looked over at him and saw him smile at the room when he realized that it was his old room. I laughed at him and he looked at me with a confused face.

"I was never a loud in your room after you "died." Mom always would yell at me if I even approached the door." I told him while looking around the room again.

"_It looks the same way I left it."_ He replied.

"Did you not just hear a word I just said?" I asked him.

"_Sorry."_ He replied.

I laughed and got up and walked over to my room. I walked in and sat on the floor and looked at all the journals on the floor. I picked one up and started reading. When I finished them at vampire speed I looked up to be face to face with a ghost. I screamed and flew backwards. He started yelling at me to be quiet.

"_You can see me can't you!"_ He yelled at me.

"Yes, I can see you. What do you need?" I asked.

I was about to get an answer when Emmett came bursting into my room holding a giant piece of wood, asking what was wrong. I laughed immediately. He set the piece of wood down and looked at me raising one of his eyebrows.

"What did you plan of doing with a big piece of wood? Splinter them to death?" I asked him.

"_I don't know what I was going to do. I heard you scream so I came running to see what was wrong. So why did you scream exactly?"_ He asked.

"I saw a ghost." I replied.

"_Shouldn't you be used to it?"_ He asked.

"He appeared out of nowhere and scared the shit out of me." I responded.

Emmett picked up the big piece of wood off the floor and walked out of my room. I sat on the floor and the ghost sat down in front of me.

"So, what's your story?" I asked the ghost.

"_What do you mean what's my story?"_ The ghost asked.

"How did you die? How old are you? What's your name?" I asked.

"_My name is Aiden. I am 23. All I remember before I died was that I was driving in my car and all the sudden I am looking at my body. I saw that I ran into another car. The person in the other car survived. I died on impact."_ He replied.

"I'm really sorry Aiden. Do you have any family?" I asked.

"_I have a wife. He name is Mia. We had been married for 2 years. I was on my way to get her a bracelet that says "Love Never Dies." I died before I could give it to her." _He replied.

"Where was the bracelet made? I could mail it to her if you want." I responded.

"_Really! You would do that for me?"_ He asked.

"Yea, just where was it made?" I asked.

"_It was made in Seattle."_ Aiden answered.

"I'll make sure she gets the bracelet." I replied.

"_Thank you."_ He replied.

I watched him walk into the light. I got everyone together and we went back to the airport, and I told them that I had to do something in Seattle real fast. I ran to Seattle and got the bracelet. I mailed it to Mia with a note that said.

_Mia,_

_Aiden wanted to give you this before he died._

I slipped the bracelet into the envelope and ran back to Forks. When I got back to airport I ran and hugged Jasper from behind. He turned around and grabbed me in a big hug. We got on the private jet and went back to Volterra. When we got off the plane we ran to the castle and I walked into the castle and sat down. Aro, Caius, and Marcus walked in and saw me they asked me if I was alright and if I had been harmed. I just looked at them. They knew that I was like the most powerful vampire in the world and that no one could hurt me even if they tried. They realized what they just asked and then responded with "never mind."

I looked down and felt a big amount of sorrow from somewhere. I got up and started walking toward it. I looked outside and saw it was snowing. I knew it was for someone who died. I could hear two women talking about going to the cemetery. I started walking out I knew everyone was behind me. I didn't stop I just kept walking. I grabbed a jacket and scarf and mittens to blend in and so did everyone else. We followed the women to the cemetery in a car and a few yards away was a man in his mid to late 70s looking really sad. I started walking up to him but everyone else was following I put a hand up for them to stop. The radio was playing "Here Comes Goodbye," as I was walking up to the man.

As I reached him I looked at him in the face and he looked at me. We both looked at the two women who were crying in the snow and I looked back at him. He was still watching the women so when he finally looked back at me I asked the question I really didn't like to ask.

"Are you ready? I asked.

"_What's it like?"_ He asked in return.

I looked back over at the women and answered his question.

"There's no more goodbyes." I replied.

He looked back at the women and I felt him grab my hand. I looked down and smiled. I held his hand and walked him into the light. We disappeared from the others view.

_**Jasper's POV:**_

I was watching Izzy talk to the ghost I guess and I see her look down at her hand and smile. She started walking and then soon disappeared from sight. I started freaking out along with Emmett. I looked at Charlotte and Peter and they were completely fine. I walked up to them and asked where she went.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"_Into the light."_ Charlotte replied.

"What!" I yelled.

"_She'll come back, she always does."_ Peter replied.

"What do you mean she always does?" I asked.

"_She's gone into the light before. She came right back a few minutes later."_ Peter told me.

I turned around and waited for Izzy to appear again.

_**Izzy's POV:**_

I took the guy into the light and he smiled and hugged me and walked in. I started walking back and I reappeared into everyone's view. As I approached everyone, I was grabbed into a very tight hug by Jasper.

"_I started freaking out when you disappeared."_ He told me as he hugged me.

"I always come back so you don't have to freak out." I replied.

I hugged him back and when he pulled away I kissed him and smiled. He smiled back and I turned toward everyone else and I was in the middle of a giant group hug.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Author's Note: I hope you like it. I decided to add a different twist to the story. Please review. I want at least 3 new reviews or I'm not going to update and add another chapter.**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	14. Dad? I Can't Wrap My Head

_Flashback: __"I started freaking out when you disappeared."_ _He told me as he hugged me._

"_I always come back so you don't have to freak out." I replied._

_I hugged him back and when he pulled away I kissed him and smiled. He smiled back and I turned toward everyone else and I was in the middle of a giant group hug._

_**Emmett's POV:**_

Watching my sister disappear from sight Jasper and I immediately started freaking out. I mean come on I just got my sister back who I have now lost once already, I have now lost her again. When Peter and Charlotte told Jasper that she has gone into the light once before, I didn't know what to think. I mean for me it's going to take a while to get used to her seeing ghosts. When she appeared I was still in shock. I stood there for a second and next thing I know everyone is joining in for a group hug.

She started giggling after a while and pushed us off of her. She smiled and everyone started walking toward the castle. After a while of walking and talking to Jasper she looked back at me because I was looking down thinking but I could feel her stare. She started walking SUPER SLOW and was beside me pretty quickly. She wrapped her arms around my side and cuddled into me. I wrapped my arm around her and we walked for a while when we got close enough to the castle we stopped walking and sat down.

"_What's wrong Em?"_ She asked. _"You seem to be thinking pretty hard about something."_

"It's just really hard to wrap my head around that you can see ghosts and can go into "the light" and things like that. I've been thinking about what I would ever do if I lost you again." I replied.

"_Em, you don't have to worry about losing me. Do you know why?"_ She asked.

"No, but I'm pretty sure you're going to tell me." I replied with a smirk.

"_I'm really powerful Em, but that doesn't mean I can't get hurt. When I'm either fighting something or doing something I know is dangerous I think about everyone who cares about me. When I think about what would happen if you guys ever lost me it like fuels my determination." _She told me.

I hugged her and kissed her head and we walked back inside our arms around each other. I was telling her jokes that she would laugh at and when we walked into the throne room, Jasper saw us and growled a little.

"Chill dude, she's my sister." I told him with a glare.

"_Now, boys don't fight."_ She told us.

She giggled and went over to Jasper and sat down.

_**Izzy's POV:**_

I got up and went to get a book to read since everyone was talking about missions that I had been on and everything that I had been doing since I joined the Volturi. I was walking out of my room with my favorite book Beautiful Redemption, when I rounded the corner down the hall from the throne room when I saw a ghost standing against the wall it was dad.

"Hi daddy." I said as I kept walking.

"_Hi baby girl, how are you?"_ He asked. _"I haven't talked to you in a while."_

"You know same old same old crossing over ghosts, going to school, killing evil vamps." I replied.

"_How's your brother?"_ He asked.

"He's still trying to wrap his head around the whole seeing ghost's thing and me being super powerful." I responded.

"_Just help him out and spend time with him, like alone time and do stuff together, like you both did when you were little."_ He told me.

"I know daddy." I replied.

He started telling me stories about Emmett and me when we were little. I started smiling and laughing. My eyes were watering by the time we got to the throne room. Everyone looked at me when I walked into the room and most of them went back to what they were doing. Em was looking at me like I was crazy. I kept talking to dad and went and sat down. Dad would read over my shoulder and would make crazy comments, or talk in a southern accent. I would start giggling, and Emmett would sneak glances at me and I would just shake my head and try to calm myself down.

I finally couldn't take it anymore and I closed my book and with dad in tow, I grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him to my bedroom. When we walked in I shut the door and Emmett sat down on my bed and I looked at him.

"_Is there a reason that you pulled me in here?"_ Em asked.

"Is there a reason that you kept giving me weird looks in the throne room?" I asked back.

"_Don't answer my question with another question."_ He said.

"Fine, when I went to my bedroom to get my book I rounded the corner and I saw dad standing there. He was asking me questions and I was answering them. While sitting in my throne he was reading over my shoulder and was making comments in weird accents like he was from the south." I replied.

"_Is he here now?" _He asked.

"Yea he's here." I responded.

"_Wow, hi dad. I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry I didn't take care of Iz, and mom. I tried so hard, but when I learned that more bear attacks I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. It bugged me and so I went out to revenge you but I figured that I would kill the bear, I didn't think it would get me." _Em told him sobbing.

I went through the whole routine of what I do with other people and ghosts. Em was finally ok, now that he talked to dad. Emmett hugged me and I said goodbye to dad and he disappeared like always. Emmett and I walked back out to the throne room and sat down and went back to what we were doing before. I had to say I couldn't have a better family. I was finally happy that I have all of my family together again.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while but I want at least 10 reviews before I post another chapter. Luv ya!**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


End file.
